The invention relates to an electric damper, in particular for a motor vehicle according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
Such a damper can be used instead of an oscillating mechanical system of a motor vehicle. Like the hydraulic damper, the electric damper also withdraws energy from the vibratory system. However, the energy is not converted into thermal energy but rather, a generator which is assigned to the electric damper is driven with the vibration energy and converts the vibration energy into electric energy which is fed into the electrical system of the motor vehicle.
From DE 101 15 858 A1, a generic electric damper for a motor vehicle is known which is capable of damping a relative movement between two components. The electric damper has an electrical generator for generating an induction voltage and can be driven by means of the relative movement between the two components. As known per se, the generator has a stator, a rotor and associated induction windings as well as field magnets whereby induction voltage is generated.
In conventional generators, the stationary stator carries the induction windings while the rotating rotor carries the permanent magnets or as an alternative electromagnets which can be activated by an exciting current. The rotor is configured as a solid iron part in order to increase the magnetic flow and to homogenize the magnetic field. The configuration of the rotor as solid iron part leads to an increased mass moment of inertia of the rotor which depending on the intended application of the generator is associated with advantages or disadvantages and is thus an important characteristic of generators.
Particularly in highly dynamic applications such as in the present vibration damping of two components, the forces resulting from the mass moment of inertia limit the component size which is a limiting factor for the design of the electric damper.
The object of the invention is to provide an electric damper for damping a relative movement between two components which also operates consistently safe in highly dynamic damping processes.